Scarlet Destiny
by junemary
Summary: HIATUS. "I have seen how the Vongola Bosses failed. Secondo perished in the middle of his journey. Terzo's mind got destroyed. Quarto's guardians turned against him. Quinto got stripped of his humanity. Sesto got killed. Settimo succumbed to his lust for money. Ottavo never came back. And as for Nono, his weakness overcame him. I wonder what will happen to you, Decimo."
1. Prologue

**Scarlet Destiny  
**by: junemary

-.-

-.-

-.-

**DISCLAIMER**: KHR belongs to its rightful owner.

-.-

-.-

**SUMMARY:** "Never expect that this journey will be under the word 'normal', Decimo."

**NOTE**: Before anything else, I would like to thank _**Starlightfever**_ for beta reading this story. (I FINALLY FOUND A VERY KIND AND UNDERSTANDING BETA and I LOVE HER VERY MUCH *hugs*) Without her, this story might be a hopeless case.

_**Starlightfever**_: hope you're alright~

-.-

-.-

-.-

**PROLOGUE**

"_Ciaossu!"_

Sawada Tsunayoshi opened his eyes for the first time in the longest time that he could remember. _That voice_, he thought with his eyes half open. He sat right up and scanned his surroundings, but he couldn't see a thing because everything was black.

That's right. A Sky without the elements is nothing but a black Sky, alone and dead.

He slumped back and started to cry his heart out as he remembered what had happened: the Vongola had been attacked. He had watched as his Family got killed and was unable to protect them.

"_A boss is someone who puts his life on the line for his subordinates."_

He smiled at the memory when he had Reborn as his tutor, but it was all history. The Vongola Mansion was attacked and destroyed, inside and out by an unknown force. He had no idea who could have attacked them. Sure, many were against Vongola ,but who would have had the guts to attack them head-on? He shook his head, it's all too late.

Yuni had warned him to prepare for battle, but he hadn't taken it seriously.

He witnessed as his tutor covered his back and fell to the ground, lifeless. He lost a mentor and a friend at the same time. The same went for his guardians. Gokudera Hayato died for him too willingly. True to his word when they were still youngsters that he would lay down his life to protect Jyuudaime's.

"_Jyuudaime, don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it"_

That had been his Storm Guardian's last words to him. After turning his back to run from the enemies, he never saw Gokudera again. His shoulders convulsed as he tried to remember how Gokudera looked at him for the last time: strong-willed and fearless.

_The storm; that fiercely blows away everything._

Yamamoto Takeshi had smiled one more time at Tsuna. The Baseball-Freak who all along thought of mafia as a game laid down his life for his friend, not for the Vongola Boss. Even if he thought it all a game, Yamamoto never hesitated to gamble his life to protect Tsuna's.

"_Tsuna, run!"_

Yamamoto had managed to shout that even though he was surrounded by ten or more skilled swordsman. Tsuna had run again without looking back. With few sounds of swords clanging and slashing, he had known that Yamamoto wouldn't survive no matter how strong he was. But he had never looked back. A scream had brought tears to his eyes for he had known that it belonged to Yamamoto.

_The rain; one that washes away everything._

The mansion was engulfed in flames, he had nowhere to run. Suddenly, a kangaroo had come to his rescue and had helped him out of the mansion. It was Onii-san's Vongola Box, Kangaryuu.

"_Sawada! You alright?"_

He saw Ryohei running towards him. The Sun guardian had immediately activated his Sun Flames to heal his minor scratches and bruises. Tsuna had frowned, knowing that the enemies were still on his tail and he needed to get away, fast. He hadn't wanted to sacrifice any guardians as much as possible. He had stood and thanked him. Onii-san smiled.

_The sun; one that illuminates the sky._

Tsuna ran for hours, with no destination in mind. He just ran. His thoughts had reverted back to his youngest guardian, the Lightning Guardian. He knew that Lambo wouldn't stand a chance against the enemy.

"_Baka Tsuna-nii! Baka! Baka! Baka! I hate you!"_

The last time he had seen him was last week when he shouted at him for thrashing the courtyard. Since then, he never saw Lambo again. Lambo had grown stronger, but he silently prayed that somehow he had been able to hide himself from harms way.

_The lightning; one that harshly strikes everything._

He remembered someone sprawled on the forest floor and it had turned out to be his Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Seeing Kyoya so helpless was a serious indication that the enemy was strong. That was maybe the first time that Tsuna had seen his aloof guardian defeated in battle. He had cautiously approached him, but Kyoya instead glared at him.

"_Herbivore, leave me alone!"_

With the little strength he had left, Hibari used his tonfas to knock Tsuna away from him. But Tsuna knew better that the aloof person was trying to tell him, "Run away from here!" and "Run to safety!". Tsuna had smiled sadly at his cloud for the last time before taking off.

_The floating cloud; one that cannot be caught and goes in its own._

In times where bloodshed and chaos ruled, he couldn't help but wonder if his only female guardian is scared. Chrome was a full-pledged warrior, but she was still a woman. Besides, she had Mukuro with her. It would be alright.

"_Bossu…"_

Tsuna replayed what a sweet girl Chrome had been. Even though Mist is generally known for being mischievous and smart of all the elements, he would always help worry. Chrome would tend to overwork herself and she hadn't known the idea of 'limitations'.

_The mist; one that cannot be captured._

Even after getting away from the mansion, Tsuna wasn't able to stop himself from feeling guilty. Sure, he had been safe and unharmed, but he had left his guardians to die protecting him. And he is sure that Reborn is disappointed in him right now. Even if his Guardians duty was to always protect him, he could have helped them rather than leaving them behind.

"_Dame-Tsuna…"_

That's right, he's a No-Good person and that will never change. He may have changed personality-wise, but the fact that he abandoned his friends was unforgivable. Only a no-good, stupid and dimwitted person would leave his friends to die for him. He clutched his head as tears flowed non-stop.

"_You've fulfilled my expectations…"_

He laughed sarcastically as he remembered those words, the words that the founder of Vongola himself had uttered. He knew that even Primo was disappointed in him, so utterly disappointed that maybe he is rolling in his grave to smack some sense in him. Primo chose him as his successor to change Vongola back to being a vigilant group that protected people. But he failed to do so. Even in simply saving his friends, he failed miserably.

All of them, all of the people who had once trusted and believed in him must have been very, very, very disappointed.

"All of that shame can be cleansed if you choose wisely, Vongola Decimo."

He looked up and suddenly his Vongola gear shined brightly. Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the silhouette that formed right in front of him.

"Vongola Decimo, we meet again."

Blond hair and the Dying Will flame on his forehead, it was Vongola Primo alright. Giotto looked at his successor with visible disgust. _Is this the man who passed the inheritance years ago? Where is that fire he showed back then?_ Primo thought.

"Primo!" Tsuna stated in surprise as he stood up. Tsuna thought that Primo might be present in order to hammer some sense in him.

"Decimo, what you have done is certainly disappointing," Primo said in a hard and cold voice, "For you to do such thing, it is unforgivable."

Tsuna looked away and sighed. He can never turn back the time now, can he? It's all too late. Tsuna chuckled, _that's right. It's unforgivable._

Seeing his descendant's sad and gloomy face, Primo placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulders. "Would you like to atone for your mistakes?"

Tsuna looked up, eyes filled with tears, yet hopeful at the same time, "Is it possible?"

"Yes."

Tsuna grasped Primo's arms and said, "Please, I'll do anything!"His shoulders shook as he cried once again, "I'll do anything to see them again."

"Even if you have to experience pain again?"

"I don't care! I want to protect them!"

Primo stared at him and closed his eyes. Then the environment changed. The black that surrounded Primo and him started to shatter and slowly morphed into a meadow with a lake.

"Where are we?" Tsuna asked as he scanned his surroundings. As he noticed Primo walking away from him, Tsuna followed unconsciously.

In the lake, a gondola was there, black and with the insignia of the Vongola Famiglia. Primo got in and ushered Tsuna to follow him.

"I wish you to see something." Then the gondola drove off.

Primo looked up ahead while Tsuna surveyed the area: the scenery was beautiful, the lake was wide and the air refreshing.

As they journeyed further, Tsuna noticed that the fog got thicker and the water turned murkier, even the smell was heavy and unpleasant. All of the sudden, the water turned red and skeletons crawled on the edges of the gondola.

"Wha-?!" Tsuna was freaked out by what he was seeing. The skeletons stared at him, giving out anguished screams while reaching out to him. Then, simultaneously, they broke down to pieces and fell down to the river once again.

"Did you know that this river isn't even a match to the blood that Vongola has spilled?" Primo looked up ahead, unfazed by his surroundings. He turned to Tsuna and said, "Every Vongola Boss experiences this. The life of bloodshed or rather, as we call it, the Scarlet Destiny."

"Scarlet Destiny?"

"Every generation of Vongola is bloodstained. They say that if it is the mafia, then bloodshed is inevitable." Primo glared, "Like how you've stained your hands, Decimo."

Tsuna stared at his hands and saw blood on them. He closed his eyes, gulped hard and opened them once again; there was no blood covering his hands. He clutched his head, hard. He didn't kill anyone.

_But you left your friends to die for you. You escaped death by sacrifice others' lives. You're even worse than the most professional of killers._

Tsuna's eyes widen as a voice told him this. Giotto started to explain.

"The path of the Scarlet allows you to venture back to your chosen time and change what you can. If you manage to fulfill what should be done, you'll go back in time and experience a new future. But if you fail, you'll live in a solitary, dark life, forever in a void where only you exist. You'll never die. I created the path of the Scarlet to grant the wish of the Vongola Bosses: to change what happened in their timeline. You could say that it is part of the Vongola Legacy. So far, no one has passed the path of the Scarlet.

"I have seen how the Vongola Bosses failed. Secondo perished in the middle of his journey. Terzo's mind got destroyed. Quarto's guardians turned against him. Quinto got stripped of his humanity. Sesto got killed. Settimo succumbed to his lust for money. Ottavo never came back. And as for Nono, his weakness overcame him. And I wonder what will happen to you, Decimo. Will you be able to succeed or perish like the others?"

Tsuna paled on hearing this. The Vongola Bosses are known to be the strongest in the entire Mafia and yet they failed?

"What does it do?" Tsuna asked.

"It is your nightmares, fears and weaknesses. It will test if you are worthy of another chance."

Tsuna looked at Primo with unsure eyes. Giotto sighed and said, "If you don't want to, I can send you back in your time, where your guardians are all dead to protect a _coward_."

_A coward that is what you are. You cannot change it. You will never be able to. Since you are Dame-Tsuna._

Tsuna smiled, _I'm no coward. I love my friends and I'll anything to have them back. Even a No-Good like me can do something._Tsuna gave out a willful face, "I'll do it, Primo. I'll correct my mistakes."

Pimo smiled as he saw the fire he missed in Decimo, "Taking up the path of the Scarlet isn't easy, Decimo. It's like throwing yourself in the fury pits of hell."

"I don't care." Tsuna said. "I'll save them this time." _Without fail._ He silently added.

"Very well." With a simple wave of his hand, everything became a blur. "Walk through your own path, Decimo."

_Heyya~ Vongola Decimo!_

_You'll be in my care for your journey!_

_I won't make it easy for you!_

_I will be your nightmare._

_Tehee~_

_Stain your hands to save those who hold dear, Decimo._

"Never expect that this journey will be under the word 'normal', Decimo."

Those were Primo's last words to him.

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**END of Prologue**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

_~ A half-baked idea. I have no idea how this will go. I suddenly popped into my head and Ta-Da! My fingers typed away._

_~ Let me know your reactions and ask questions!_

_~ continue or discontinue?_

_~oh and don't forget to thank Starlightfever for beta-reading this story! _

_**junemary**_


	2. Back to the past

**Scarlet Destiny  
**by: junemary

-.-

-.-

-.-

**DISCLAIMER**: KHR belongs to its rightful owner.

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Summary**: "I have seen how the Vongola Bosses failed. Secondo perished in the middle of his journey. Terzo's mind got destroyed. Quarto's guardians turned against him. Quinto got stripped of his humanity. Sesto got killed. Settimo succumbed to his lust for money. Ottavo never came back. And as for Nono, his weakness overcame him. And I wonder what will happen to you, Decimo. Will you be able to succeed or perish like the others?" Primo stated.

WARNING: not beta-read.

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**Chapter 1**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

Tsuna opened his eyes and found his self floating in mid-air where all he can see is black once more.

Suddenly, three torches lit in front of him and he heard a speaking voice.

"_Vongola Decimo, welcome."_

A gruff voice said. Tsuna stared at the torches for he knew that it is the one that welcomed him.

"_You must know why you're here, right?"_

Another voice spoke, and this time it is a woman's voice. Tsuna just stared with a complete bewildered face. The torches danced around Tsuna and another voice, manly yet mellow, spoke.

"_Before you continue with your journey, you have to state what you want to change. We are aware that you want to change many things but we want the most important one for you. It will serve as our basis of where we will send you, Decimo. Now, choose."_

The torches distinguished, leaving Tsuna alone in the dark space.

_A coward that is what you are. You cannot change it. You will never be able to. _

The voice returned inside his head. He shook his violently and tears started to fall from his eyes once more. His friends died because of him, they died protecting him. Worse, he didn't even fight alongside them.

Uni warned him about her dream: someone who hated the Vongola to the core has returned to attack the Family. But what the unknown man is after isn't annihilation; it is the death of Vongola Decimo. Although his reason is unclear to Uni, she suggested Tsuna to escape and run to safety. He dismissed the idea. Leaving his comrades and friends to die for him is preposterous! He'd rather die than escape.

Unlucky for him, his guardians heard the talk and decided to side with Uni than their boss. Gokudera is aware the Uni's dreams never gone wrong. He knew what she meant by escape because if the Vongola Decimo dies, something even more terrible will happen, he is so damn sure about it. Tsuna retorted that escape is not an option but Gokudera said that it's the best shot they got, whether he liked it or not. The other guardians also agreed, even Mukuro and Hibari.

Tsuna got angry for real at his friends for supporting such inhumane idea. Hundreds of Vongola will die for him, and he can't allow that. But Gokudera and the others remained firm to their decision and nothing will change it.

His Spartan tutor agreed as well, fully knowing Uni's capabilities when it comes to seeing the future. Decimo's escape is their only option. In order to prevent even more chaos when Decimo dies, they'll be glad to sacrifice their lives. Vongola may collapse with this attack but with Decimo alive, he can reestablish it again, they are sure of it. Reborn's faith in him is much stronger since he believed in his student he molded into an awesome being.

Tsuna decided to play along their plan but when the time comes, he'll fight with them, completely ignoring the plan and destroying the enemy who wants to kill his family.

When night came, the Vongola was overpowered.

The enemy stated that he wants Vongola Decimo, no more, no less. If they submit, no bloodshed, but if they don't, so be it. They'll just have to force their way.

But everyone in the Vongola rather die than handing over their Boss.

Every time he encountered and enemy, someone will cover for him and die in his stead and their last words was always about escaping and running. He had enough of it, his anger was uncontrollable at that time and decided to surrender to stop this senseless battle but Reborn stopped him.

_Are you stupid?! Everyone here is ready to sacrifice their lives to save yours! And what the bloody hell are you doing?! Didn't the plan tell you to escape?! How much blood do you want to spill by being here?! Are you trying to make their deaths in vain?! If you die, everything dies! If you die, Vongola will collapse! For once, stop being a No-Good!_

Utterly by his tutor's outburst, he ran away from the mansion to save his own life.

He left his friends die.

But now, he can change it. He was given a chance to change.

_Since you are Dame-Tsuna._

The voice continued inside his head. He smirked at this and held his head high, looking up above the dark space. In him is a pure resolve to save his friends from death, he breathed in and said with voice filled with pride and seriousness.

"I will be no more a No-Good person."

"_Very well, Decimo."_

The three voices returned and everything became a blur and he felt really sleepy.

-.-

-.-

The sun rays in emitting from his windows woke him up. Tsuna is awake but remained still in his bed. The path of the Scarlet, according to Primo, sends you back in the past of your chosen time. The torches said that they made his most important goal as the basis of where to send him. His resolve of changing his old Dame self sends him back. So, in what timeline in his past is he sent?

Tsuna immediately sat up and scanned his surroundings. It was his room twelve years ago. But what's odd is that it's not messy. Twelve years ago, he lived in a messy room: video games on one side, cans on the other and his sheets scattered wherever. But no, this room is clean and somewhat untouched. His eyes darted to his alarm clock.

_Tuesday. 10:00 A.M, _it says.

_Tuesday_, he thought groggily. _So there's school. And wait, HIEEE! 10:00 A.M?! Why didn't mom wake me up!_

He threw his blanket away, sprinted towards his closet and hurriedly changed into his uniform. He scrambled down the stairs and shouted goodbye to his mother before he dashed out of the house.

Sawada Nana looked at the door with innocent eyes as she thought, "Tsu-kun's in a hurry today. I wonder why." She smiled her way back to the kitchen and dismissed the thought.

-.-

-.-

The building of his old school came to his view and a silhouette is standing right in front of the gate. Tsuna's eyes soften as he recognized the person. It was his cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya, clad in his black suit and an armband in his right arm while holding his tonfas in his hands with few students groveling in front of him before hurrying away.

He walked leisurely towards the gate. He at all didn't mind being bitten to death. In fact, he missed it. Crazy as it sounds, but he really missed being bitten to death. In his original time, the Hibari Kyoya rarely meets with him and is constantly away for a long-term mission he self-assigned himself since he hates crowding to the core. Tsuna smiled at the memory.

Nearing the gate, Tsuna expected the prefect to stand an offensive stance but to his surprise, Hibari stared at him and gave him a curt nod.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked the prefect. But Hibari ignored him, Tsuna frowned at this. Knowing that he won't answer, he entered the school premises.

While walking in the corridors towards his old classroom, which is 1-B, his mind drifted to what had happened earlier. That was not the Hibari Kyoya he knew. Sure, he still disciplines other students but when it comes to him, this Hibari ignores him. It was as if he got a special treatment. He shook his head. No, that can't be it. He is the worst student in this school and Hibari hates the weak, so why?

He arrived at his destination. He gulped, he will be scolded once again and his classmates will laugh at him once more, just like the old days. He maybe twenty-six years old but the terror of his middle school days is way too scary to handle. He slowly slid the door open and quietly entered the room. He instantly recognized the voice talking about Science; it was his least favorite teacher, Nezu Dohachiro. This teacher ridicules him to no end and embarrasses him most of the time.

His stealth entrance was not left unnoticed, as expected. But what surprised him was that Nezu flashed him a smile.

"Sawada, glad to have you back!" Nezu said happily. Tsuna stared at him wide-eyed and maybe even gaped. Then his classmates created cheered and whooped as they neared him.

"Sawada, how was overseas?"

"Kyaaa! Tsuna-kun, we missed you!"

In a split second, he was surrounded. His classmates asking him about what had happened in the abroad, how beautiful is Australia, and random questions. Tsuna gave them a bewildered look; he had no idea what they are talking about, asking about. Luckily, Nezuu-sensei saved him.

He clapped his hands, signaling the students to sit down and said in a loud voice, "Okay, questions later. Sawada might be experiencing jetlag; he just arrived last night you know."

Tsuna raised a brow at this.

"Yet he still goes to school, as expected of the top student in Namimori Middle School. Oh and by the way, congratulations on winning the School Cup, Sawada. The faculty and everyone in Namimori are really proud of you!"

And there was cheering and yelling. Nezu-sensei turned to the other students.

"Alright, let's continue the discussion so that all of you can be like Sawada!"

His classmates groaned.

Nezu-sensei blabber about his discussion and Tsuna went to thinking mode. He scanned the room and saw no sign Yamamoto Takeshi. He tapped his seatmate's shoulders and asked, "Ne, where is Yamamoto Takeshi?"

His classmate gave a questioning look, "Who is that, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna was shocked at this and hurriedly said, "No, it's nothing. Jet lag is kicking in."

The girl blushed and nodded before listening to the discussion again.

_Now, what in the world is happening?_

This is not the past, this is not his past. This is way too different. H e is representing Japan for the School Cup? Heck, last time he checked, he might be last person listed in all of Japan to be able to represent his country in that international event. The School Cup is a yearly event participated by every country. It is the battle of the genius of the geniuses. They send only one middle schooler to compete in various quiz bees such as Math, Science, History and etcetera. And Nezu said that he won? He won against the geniuses of the world? He scoffed at this, _even if he is older now, there's no way he can beat them. _ _This is way too impossible to cope up with._

And what's even weirder is Yamamoto's absence. In his past, Yamamoto is Tsuna's classmate but he is not around. He may be not in the same class but the girls' reaction clearly told him that Yamamoto Takeshi didn't exist in his school.

_This is not his past world._

But for the meantime, he decided to stay low and stay calm about this. He should first gather information.

-.-

-.-

Lunchtime proved to be hard for Tsuna with all the fangirls fawning over him and offering their homemade bentos. He just learned that he has Fan Club and Sasagawa Kyoko is their president. To think that his past crush is head over heels about him, he can't help but smile at the thought.

Everything is too bizarre for him to handle.

"President!" a voice shouted, getting everybody's attention in the canteen. The guy with silver hair and round glasses ran towards him. Tsuna immediately stood up as he recognized the person, it was Gokudera Hayato.

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said in recognition.

The silverette looked at him in surprise and asked, "President? Is there something wrong? You call me Hayato. You never called me that, well, only when you're angry." His mouth quivered as his eyes sting with tears, "Did I do something wrong, President?"

Tsuna was surprised and laughed nervously, "Oh, sorry. It must be the jet lag, Hayato."

Gokudera smiled and nodded, "I understand, President!"

"So, what brings you here?"

Gokudera looked at him with a questioning look, "I was surprised that I didn't see you in the office because you usually eat lunch inside the office to avoid your fan girls." He emphasized the word 'fan girls' with disgust as he glared at them, the fan girls also glared at him and the glaring contest began.

"Damn jet lag."

-.-

-.-

Thankfully, everyone believed his reason of jet lag and got off easy. Gokudera is the Vice-President of the Student Council of Namimori and his self-proclaimed right-hand man, the others whispered as they passed them in the hall. He sighed as he walked side by side with Gokudera who was silent, completely different from the Gokudera he knew. In the past, whenever they have the time together, Gokudera would start to talk about UMA's and UFO's. But this time, Gokudera is silent and damn girly. He blushes and looks at him differently.

_Is he gay?_

Tsuna shooks his head and once again sighed. They entered the room and Tsuna was reminded of Hibari's office back in his original past. An oak table with a leather seat behind it with blue couches situated in front intended for guests. In the rectangular table in middle, two bentos were present.

Tsuna guessed that Gokudera prepared his bento for him that's why dragged him to the office.

-.-

-.-

School was boring. Tsuna really had no idea what's being discussed and all but he knew the answer whenever a teacher or a classmate asks him. Wondering why, the day ended faster.

On his way home, he frowned. Normally, he would be bullied and got bruises all over his body but no, the bullies he encountered before now cowered in fear in his presence and would stiffen for a moment then ran away from him.

Tsuna, who was able to hone his abilities, sensed that he has been tailed by a murderous intent whenever a bully came his way. The aura's owner is Hibari's. Even here, though different from the original, Hibari's killer intent is the same and still scary. But what bothered him is that why of all people, Hibari Kyoya is tailing and at the same time protecting him.

The bloodthirsty prefect is protecting him.

He is following him!

And who knows why.

-.-

-.-

Distraught from the events that took place this morning, he plopped himself in his bed and denied dinner. Confusion drained every last bit of his strength. He decided to close his eyes and sleep.

Hibari was no longer tailing him.

When trapped in that void, he prepared a mental notice not to breakdown whenever he saw his guardians. With their death and sacrifice, he can't let it go to waste and promised to change the horrid future he experienced.

Tears began to well in his eyes.

Remembering them and that night attack, he can't help but feel emotional all over again. He thought he can overcome challenges and stop the pain from coming back but all that had happened in his future always runs back to his mind.

He felt himself convulse as he tried to suppress the tears.

Although he hates to admit it, he can't help but feel helpless.

"Taking up the path of the Scarlet isn't easy, Decimo. It's like throwing yourself in the fury pits of hell."

He remembers Primo's words back then.

Can he really do this? Or fail like the other Bosses?

_It's up to you, Decimo._

He sat right up upon hearing the voice once again. It had been the irritating voice buzzing in his ears ever since he started the journey. It quite had a sarcastic tone and childlike.

"Who are you?" Tsuna whispered.

_It's none of your business._

"What?"

_Check out your drawer, I left you a 'starting bonus'._

"What is it?"

And the voice stopped talking. He certainly knew that it is still around but it just there, silencing itself. He sighed and opened his drawer. The Vongola Gear and eight cases of Dying Will pills were there. He picked them up and smiled.

"Thank you."

_You might want to hide it, Decimo._

He listened to the voice, he returned it inside and locked the drawer and placed the key inside his bag. With the presence of the Vongola Gear, he instantly knew that his position as Vongola Tenth remains.

_Oh and one more thing, Decimo, things are not what they seemed._

"It's obvious." He said with sarcasm.

With all what happened at school earlier, he had no idea what he had to do, what course of action will he take or how his approach to his 'friends' will be.

Hibari acts like a dangerous stalker.

Yamamoto is not around.

Gokudera is like one of his fan girls.

And he had no idea where his other guardians could be.

His resolve is to change his Dame self, how is he going to change it when he is particularly the best in their school. He sighed, anytime now, he knew Reborn will be sent by Nono to train him. Or not because this time is very different.

He went down to the living room to clear his mind from the thinking. He opened the television and what the reporter said struck him the most.

"… _The Vongola does it again! Opposing the strongest Mafia Famiglia, the Crezo! In the brawl last night, Vongola lost a hundred plus men! Crezo won, as usual! When do you think the Vongola will learn that going against the Crezo is futile? This is-"_

Tsuna immediately turned off the television, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Vongola in this time is weak.

Everything is too different.

He climbed to his room. Once again, he plopped himself and groaned loudly unto the bed when suddenly the door bell rang. His mother surely has opened it by now.

"Tsu-kun, you have a visitor!" his mother called down.

Begrudgingly, he went down and meets his visitor. He just went to his room, and it's tiring. What could the person want? It's night time, for god's sake.

"Ciaossu!" a tiny voice uttered.

He smiled as he recognized the voice.

At least something went right.

Or not.

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**END of Chapter 1**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

NOTE: I kinda changed the summary because I have observed that almost all of my story summaries are short. I wanna try a longer one. *smiles*

Also, I'll be updating slow this time due to school stuff. I've started the next chapter of 'The Eighth Seat' , and the continuation of Beyond Comprehension (well, it's about Tsuna's confrontation with the Varia and Mukuro. I can't resist the idea and decided to write). For 'Soul Shift', I totally forgot about it. Hehe.

So, what do you think of the chapter 1? Can you guess what's different in Reborn?

_**Junemary~**_


	3. Sun Arcobaleno

**Scarlet Destiny  
**by: junemary

-.-

-.-

-.-

**DISCLAIMER**: KHR belongs to its rightful owner.

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Summary**: "I have seen how the Vongola Bosses failed. Secondo perished in the middle of his journey. Terzo's mind got destroyed. Quarto's guardians turned against him. Quinto got stripped of his humanity. Sesto got killed. Settimo succumbed to his lust for money. Ottavo never came back. And as for Nono, his weakness overcame him. And I wonder what will happen to you, Decimo. Will you be able to succeed or perish like the others?" Primo stated.

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**Chapter 3**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I CAN'T FIND TIME TO REPLY TO IT BECAUSE SOMEONE ME TO UPDATE COZ HE/SHE/IT IS DYING TO READ ANOTHER CHAPTER. SO THIS IS IT! THE NEXT CHAPTER! THIS IS QUITE SHORT AND NOT BETA-READ. PLEASE BE CONSIDERATE... *gives sloppykisses*

-.-

-.-

-.-

"A baby?" Tsuna asked innocently but behind it was happiness.

The baby, clad in a black tuxedo with a yellow pacifier dangling around his neck and a lizard in his fedora, stood in front of the doorway with the old devious smile.

_Just like the old days, _Tsuna thought.

Nana leaned down and said, "Little one, are you one of Tsu-kun's friends?"

Reborn simply smiled and replied, "No. I will be his tutor."

His mother turned to him, "Tsu-kun, are your grades dropping?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"Then, you must be lost." Nana stood up once again and carried Reborn inside the house.

"But before you go, join us for dinner!"

Tsuna sighed.

Some things never changed.

-.-

-.-

**Dining Room**

The brunette can't help but fidget in his chair as he felt the piercing gaze of the Sun Arcobaleno who is sitting across him.

That went on the entire dinner process. Even though he is older (in soul) right now, the same intensity that Reborn gave off is no laughing matter. He maybe in a baby form but his skills as a hitman are known all throughout the mafia communities in Italy. Many elite assassins cower in fear in his presence.

The same goes for our beloved Vongola Decimo.

After all, seeing Reborn in an angry and pissed state is one of the three fears he has.

He mentally shivered.

After dinner, Tsuna went up to his room with Reborn. Nana told him to play with the 'cute, little baby' for the meantime while she does the housework then accompany the lost baby home.

Tsuna sweat dropped for Reborn is not a baby.

He ushered Reborn inside his room and decided to play with him. He turned on the playstation set and asked, "What do you want to play? I've got Mario, Diablo, Left 4 Dead and many more," he opened a book and continued, "Just choose."

Reborn's skeptical eyes wandered, not on the book, but on Tsuna. His looked at him from head to toe and finally said, "It seemed like you adapted well to your fourteen year old body, Dame-Tsuna."

"R-R-Reborn?" He stared at him with wide eyes then kneeled in front of him, "You..."

Reborn sighed then crossed his arms, "Yes, I am the Reborn who trained you, watched you and died for you."

Tsuna's lips quivered as he embraced his Spartan tutor from hell. He didn't care if his tutor will kick him and break his bones in the process.

Sighing, Reborn placed his tiny hand on his student's shaking shoulders.

"I'm glad you're safe, Decimo."

Tsuna placed Reborn back on the floor and wiped his eyes but tears just came running like a mad waterfall.

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

Tsuna nodded.

"Well, I was damn sure I died when bastards from Crezo caught me off guard with their pathetic teamwork." Reborn frowned. "My vision went all black and all I saw, when I opened my eyes, was black. Then Primo appeared and TA-DA! I'm back to my baby form." He said sarcastically.

_Same old Reborn_, Tsuna smiled.

"The same thing happened to me. Primo told me that this is part of the Vongola Legacy and this will be my second chance to correct every mistake I have done." Tsuna balled his fist, "This time, Iwill save them."

"Why did you accept it?"

"It's a one in a lifetime chance Reborn!"

"I told you to follow Uni's advice! How thick can your head get? Do you even know the dangers you will be facing in this journey?"

"I am aware but I can't just rely on Uni's abilities! I also have to do something!"

"I told you to rebuild Vongola after, you idiot!"

"How am I going to rebuild Vongola without you and the others?" Tsuna's head dipped and once again tears came running down his eyes.

"I will be just rebuilding an empty home!"

This the Vongola Decimo they all know and love: who always thinks of his Family equal and important to him.

_I have chosen you to be Decimo's companion in this journey, Reborn of the Sun Pacifier. Unlike other bosses, Decimo suffered mentally and he needs all the comfort he can get. Call it favouritism or whatever you like. But your deaths, where he was unable to do a thing, were nightmares inside his head. He cried hard. I even thought that he might not be able to stop._

Primo's voice sounded sad to him. If Giotto is affected by the brunette's emotion, then Tsuna must be in turmoil right now. With all that grief and sadness inside him, Tsuna must have been having a hard time. He asked Primo: _why me? _Primo merely smiled and said, _among everyone, he cried the hardest when it comes to you. It was your death affected him the most._

He sighed, he needs to train the wimpy Decimo more and more.

Reborn knew of what had had happened to the previous Vongola Bosses who had undertaken the path of the Scarlet. It's not like he doesn't trust his student, he just doesn't want him to be in harm's way.

_It's not an easy path, Arcobaleno._

Primo's words echoed inside his head and mentally sighed. He remembered how he cursed Primo and his Family when he heard of his students' state. Rage overruled his mental state. Worry coursed through his entire body. Fear hammered inside his head. By cursing at the founder of the Vongola didn't make him feel any better. Primo might have been looking nonchalant about it but the flinching signified he was guilty.

The Blood Path is not a joke. Once you commit yourself, there's no turning back.

It is an eternal curse if you fail.

_But Decimo stood up and without hesitation he took the challenge._

During that time, the hitman could feel the pride swell inside his chest. His student may be wimpy and useless but he stood firm with decision.

_He told me that he will do it for his friends._

Oh well, it is the adviser's duty to side with his boss through thick and thin. Sawada Tsunayoshi is now his boss, not his student.

_That vigor in Decimo will lead him to success._

Reborn glanced at his student and said, "So, what's your plan?"

Tsuna's head jerked upwards and stared at his tutor with disbelief, "You're going to help me?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" He scoffed.

"Well, first things first, this world is weird." Tsuna wiped his tears away.

"No need to remind me, Dame-Tsuna. I've experienced it firsthand."

"Eh?"

"I'm a simple hitman living under the same roof with _lowlifes_. Can you believe it, me? Simple? My awesomeness has gone in an instant? My status as an Arcobaleno is not known in this world and they thought of the pacifier as an accessory, a baby accessory at that. They called me wannabe hitman." Reborn snickered evilly. "Oh, I've taken care of that."

Tsuna shivered at the thought. It must have been a nightmare for Reborn to be transported in a place where doesn't fit in.

" I've wandered around the streets and went against a _few_ hitman. Of course, I defeated them all. Then, I was recruited for a job. That's why I'm here right now."

Decimo saw this as an opening. Tsuna's eyes sparkled, "Is it Nono?"

"Actually," Reborn glared at him, "I am sent by Fernando Crezo to train you as the Tenth Boss of the Crezo Famiglia."

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**END of Chapter 3**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

NOTE: err... I haven't decided if there will be a pairing/pairings in this story.

Oh and please R&R!

_**Junemary~**_


End file.
